riseofstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Strategy
Hi, as you can tell, I'm a strategist. And I'd like to share my RoS story. I must mention that the following are only facts, with a little taste of IC expression for RP purposes. And I have gained permission to talk about the people in the alliance I mention in my story. This story is about an underground Aliance called "Underground Alliance for Prosperity". It was originally created by Julian, Newby and myself. And later on added Ghey (real name is Serghey, he oddly likes the nickname Ghey since the word Gay has no real meaning in his country, he's straight though...I think). So, it all started in a sunny day of July... I met Newby and we chatted on instant messenger. He mentioned that he was bothered by a current issue with Algeria going berserk, but didn't have the funding to attack. So we contacted Julian. And we both helped Newby start an attack campaign. Afterwards one of Julian's acquaintances helped us gather more funds for the purpose. Newby called it his "Holy Judgement", and didn't stop till he fully destroyed Algeria's buildings, as revenge for what they did to Julian. Anyways, the above mentioned has been recorded in RoS history, and all is forgotten, except our appreciation to those who helped our cause. After the mini-war. We found ourselves dead broke, since we all used up all our earnings. And we decided to create a proposal for a loan from the wealthiest player on the game at that time: AMWhy. We formulated an excellent proposal with a well formulated flawless payment plan. But AMWhy had to reject our proposal, due to her not-helping-other-countries policy. Which we completely respected, since nobody was loaning at that time (not enough money flowing around in game). So, we made a Prosperity Plan formulated for just us 3 (Julian, myself and Newby). So we started by killing ducks every hour for around 5-10 hours a day, we were only able to kill ducks 7 times per hour at that time. So we did our best in getting scores around 190-240. And before In-game midnight, Newby and I sent Julian all our money (except $75 required to start duck hunting the next hour), since he received the highest Interest Rate of us 3 (2.65% Interest). I'll explain next how we made our money grow, as a group. We were all Farm owners at the time, and gained 2 farming points per day. We started out by buying Sheep, because we could recover our original investment in just 9 hours of farming. In the following sequence: * Player 1 (usually Julian, cuz he had the money after midnight for bank interests) Bought all the farm items he could with all the money he had. Then he clicked "Go" button for 12 hours, thus re-gaining his original investment plus a little extra. Then he sent the money to player 2. * Player 2 (either Newby or myself) then used up all the money Julian sent us (gained after clicking the Farm for 12 hours button), in buying all the farming land units we could buy with the available money. Then clicked farm for 12 hours, re-gaining everything we invested plus a little more extra. And sent the new amount to player 3. * Player 3 (the last one of us 3) received the money and repeated the sequence (invest it all, Click farm for 12 hours) and sent all the earnings back to Julian, so he could put the new and increased amount in the bank. This way our sheeps n cows helped us buy fishing ponds, and later on we started being able to afford mines, and finally were able to invest on Gold Mines. Every day, people could see Julian rising again in the Wealth ranks. Then Julian invited Serghey into our little circle, and by that time, he only had 2 points in farming skill, and were able to buy him 2 items of each farming land, including gold mines. This continues on until the farming got nerfed, as stated my mkk in the Latest News section. Since people were starting to get too rich in a short period of time. As AMWhy was doing at that time. So Julian decided to split the money between us 4, in the following manner: Julian= 31% Strate= 23% Serghe= 23% Newby = 23% Now that we got a new production method, we made a round table to discuss how we're going to make more money. And found a perfect solution, which I am authorized to share with RoS players: Our Alliance for Prosperity has decided on the following plan unanimously: We will invest a capital of $1.9 billion (In Julian's language it is read 1 thousand and 9 hundred million = $1,900,000,000, he's from mexico, and 1 billion is a 1 followed by 12 zeros, instead of a 1 followed by 9 zeros like most people say in english). So, this investment is enough to purchase 10k units of Oil Refinery. Each of us 4 will apport 1 fourth of the total value ($475,000,000) So, we've decided in the following strategy: Each day (after we receive our 24 daily IP), Player 1 (the guy with the 10k land) will click his produce 12 times (costs 2 IP per click, and we get 24 IP total a day). Then hand the 10k land over to player 2, so he can use up his 24 IP, then pass land over to player 3, who does the same thing, then to player 4. This way each player will be able to produce with the same 10k land daily, earing the following profits: 1 Oil Refinery produces $7,000 and 3 oil per production. 10k Refineries will produce $70 mill and 30k oil units per production (2 IP). Multiply the totals by 12 (which is the amount of times we can produce each day). And we have the following daily earnings per player: $70 mill X 12 = $840,000,000 per player. 30k oil X 12 = 360k units of oil per player per day. In 2 and a half days each player will be able to afford his own 10k Oil refineries (or any type of mine the players wants to invest his money on, since we all need gold n silver and bronze). Oil is just our first goal, since it's the one that makes us the most money per production ($7k per unit). or, if we were to use the same strategy we used previously (player 1 produces off of the 10k reineries, and uses the profit to buy more refineries, then sends to player 2; player 2 produces off of the increased amount of oil refineries, and uses profit to buy even more refineries, then sends them to player 3; etc). We'd have billions and billions in no time $_ But, we don't really need to get disgustingly rich so soon, so we'll just be passing around those 10k refineries we buy between us 4, and using up our daily IP gaining $840 mill a day (remember it only costed each of us an original investment of $475 mill). So, the 4 of us will be growing in the Wealth ranks steadily. Until production gets nerfed or something. Till mkk decides to restart all of our records. By then, we'll all notice small little alliances based on mutual trust like ours. ---- Remember the number one rule is each member must be 100% trustworthy, you wouldn't want a backstabber taking your money and running, or not following the correct cycle. This is the reason Julian decided our alliance remain underground, but since we're starting to get noticed in the wealth ranks, we made the decision to make our strategies public, so people won't start talking about possible fraud or anything, as you can see we've been steadily growing as a group, because we have communication. And when mkk finally decides to reset all our gaming history, if he ever does. We'll just grow back into wealth and prosperity as a group, for our alliance, even though small and private, and until recently underground, is solid and we watch each other's backs. And this is my story, I thank any and all of those who took their time to read this. For it isn't just our alliance's strategy, it's our RoS way of life! This story is just meant to clarify how we made our wealth and how we'll continue to grow (unless there's some kind of maximum amount of money a player can have). I am not asking for suggestions or tips, since our bases are well grounded, any comments are well accepted though. Before anyone starts asking, the Underground Alliance for Prosperity will remain for the time being as a 4 member Alliance, we are not recruiting nor have plans to do so in the future (because of trust issues). So I kindly ask for nobody to use this thread to ask for application to alliance. If you plan on making your own little trust-based alliance, and use the strategy(/ies) posted by me, I ask you to write a note in your profile, with the name of your alliance, the name of your members, and a Note saying "This alliance is following the Julian Strategy for Mutual Prosperity". This way you'll be giving respect to the founder of this strategy (Julian), and letting other players know you're using the best strategy for progress available in RoS as of today, and will soon grow into wealth in a completely legal and non-cheating/non bug-abusing way.